Innumerable types of baby carriages or strollers have been devised which are capable of use as a conveyance for one or more children. In addition, strollers both of the two-wheel and four-wheel variety have been devised which can be converted into car seat units. Representative of strollers of this type are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,508,905 to M. Cohen, 2,805,076 to G. J. Thomas, and 2,291,640 to S. Lee. For instance, in Lee, the removable seat portion can be removed from the stroller frame and adapted for use as a car seat. In the patent to Thomas a child carrier is convertible between a stroller, car seat and other configurations. Similarly, in Cohen the carrier is convertible between a stroller and car seat unit wherein the wheels can be folded upwardly so as not to rest directly on the car seat.
It is proposed in accordance with the present invention to so construct and arrange the parts comprising the carrier as to be readily convertible between a stroller and car seat in a minimum number of steps without necessitating removal of the child from the carrier. Further, it is desirable to enable use of the device as a back pack carrier and to permit full collapsing for storage into a compact unit. In particular, when convertible into a car seat it is desirable that the handle member be movable into a position to serve as the base support and to maintain the wheels in a spaced position above the car seat or floor surface upon which the carrier rests whereby to prevent soiling or staining of the seat or other surface.